Video is becoming pervasive on the World Wide Web. In addition to content providers (e.g., news organizations, media companies, etc.) providing a wealth of video clips on their websites, everyday users are uploading user-generated video clips to various repository websites. In addition, users of such websites may “follow” other users in the same way as users of social networking services and conveniently view video clips uploaded by or recommended by these other users. User-generated video clips are typically recorded with digital video cameras, digital still cameras that have video capability, and increasingly, wireless terminals (e.g., smartphones, etc.) that have still camera and video capabilities.